Talk:Kakashi Hatake
nature type???????????? i think kakashi only had 2 nature type........... he said it when he was training naruto......-- (talk) 04:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :The only thing he said about two nature types is when somebody have affinity for two, like Tenzo and Haku, it is a kekkei genkai. He also said that most Jonins has two types, even if they can't combind them. Jacce | Talk 05:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::actually he said that most jonins can use atleast 2 nature types, and a kekkei genkai is when they are combined together to make a new nature (e.g. wood, ice, lave ect.), and that every body is born with a natural affinity for one element or another Fawcettp (talk) 06:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) One of 3 people to defeat one of Pain's bodies? Shouldn't this read 4? Didn't Konohamaru defeat one as well? :Technically Konohamaru didn't defeat the Naraka Path. Why? Cause it was still functional. Only Jiraya (beat the Animal Path), Kakashi (Asura Path), and Naruto (All six) actually destroyed a path.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) For the sake of consistency, Jiraiya defeated Animal, Preta and Human. Xfing (talk) 10:04, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Mangekyou isn't it most likely that he witnessed Rin's death Vik0z0z (talk) 22:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :We don't know that she's dead technically... as she was very much alive after the two were rescued by Minato. I would suggest more than likely he would have felt 'guilty' for his prior inaction in regards to rescuing Rin earlier therefore negating the circumstances that led to Obito's death. In other words.. he felt responsible for Obito's death. (talk) ::She is most likely dead, Kakashi told Sasuke way back in Part 1, right before Sasuke leaves Konoha, that everyone he has ever cared about is already dead. And going by Kakashi Gaiden, he did care about Rin, even if not in the same way as Obito. Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::It's still just an assumption however.. there is no clear evidence that she had died. A vague statement doesn't really prove anything. Hopefully it gets cleared up one day. Trigunflame (talk) ::::Saying she's dead is much less speculative then saying she's still alive. Omnibender - Talk - 15:11, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, she is certainly dead. When Kakashi is dying in the invasion of pain arc, he says something about not being able to keep his promise to obito, and being unale to save Rin. So, It's fairly certain she is dead. Uber kyubi (talk) 11:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) new technique Kakashi uses Water Element:Circular water wall in Shippūden episode 86.Shouldnt it be mentioned in his jutsu list?Saiyan16 (talk) 16:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Water Release: Water Encampment Wall? ''~SnapperT '' 17:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes he used it in his fight with Kakuzu ! Art-is-a-blast (talk) 23:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Special Jounin I remember hearing somewhere that kakashi use to be a special jounin in Tracking. I am going to look around the manga to see if its true. Infobox How do you view Kakashi's infobox and edit it?? --Aquabender (talk) 22:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Here..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 01:55, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! =)--Aquabender (talk) 02:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Kakashi using ice element In the first movie, Kakashi is able to use Ice Release: One Horned Whale to counter Ndare's one. Shouldn't this be listed under the list of moves as well? :Movies aren't considered canon, and since he was able to copy One Horned Whale, it wasn't the real kekkei genkai, but some sort of replica of the nature chakra. Jacce | Talk 13:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Fire Element Why we can't add Fire Release to him ? He is using it in Anime and he have fire jutsu in his list too... Anko and Gamakichi have fire anime only and have Fire Release icon at the top. White Chakra Sabre - Unusable It should have unusable status next to it in Kakashi's jutsu list. I have written it in the jutsu's discussion page, but just to be sure I've written it here as well - MadaraU (talk) 12:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, no it shouldn't. The articles should be relevant for every point in the series and the White Chakra Sabre was usable during the Kakashi Gaiden. The fact that it was broken isn't relevant to Kakashi's article; that's why it has its own article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Then why is Sasuke's Cursed Seal listed as removed (same thing as unusable if you ask me) in his jutsu list? Because he cannot use it anymore given that he does not have it anymore, just as Kakashi cannot use the White Chakra Sabre because the tanto was destroyed (does not have it anymore). This is undeniable. Or let's break the rules for every jutsu which was usable, but it is not usable anymore, using your own words: Cursed Seal - "The articles should be relevant for every point in the series and the Cursed Seal was usable since the middle of the Chuunin Exams Arc up until the Hunt for the Eight-Tails arc. The fact that it was taken away by Itachi's Susano'o isn't relevant to Sasuke's article." Do you get my point? For the sake of consistency between all articles, the White Chakra Sabre should be listed as unusable or destroyed or whatever. - MadaraU (talk) 13:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::I've fixed the Sasuke thing...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you AlienGamer. I am also against those and any other such status comments. We shouldn't be adding "unusable" to the White Chakra Sabre entry in Kakashi's jutsu list, we should be removing them from all other lists. Really, the only comments that should be in there are things like "anime only" or the type of animal a character can summon. ::::That said, I also think we should be removing "deceased" and similar comments from the family lists in the info boxes.--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::In that case I agree too. I mentioned the thing with the Chakra Sabre for the sake of consistency between articles. I am curious if all the unusable etc will be removed and will stay on the lookout for any that are not removed. Give a green light someone, for deleting those things. - MadaraU (talk) 22:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) it has been removedSuperaustin (talk) 21:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Kakashi's Rakiri Aren't Rakiri and Chidori the same thing?Do they differ at all? :Just like the Rasenshuriken was derived from the Rasengan, the Raikiri was Derived from the Chidori. In short the Raikiri is a more powerfull version of the Chidori. ..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 21:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ANBU captain? Where was it said that Kakashi had been an ANBU captain? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::It didn't, and where it said that in the manga(i go by manga not anime, not sure what u go by) Im not sure. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Yamato calls him Taichou (Captain) and if I am not mistaken, Hayate Gekko's Girlfriend, Yugao Uzuki (who is ANBU), also treats him as a superior (as one would treat a captain) in at the end of the Chuunin Exams Arc, in the episode with the Hokage Burial. - MadaraU (talk) 07:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Kakashi was an ANBU captain. He was a superior to several other ANBU including Yamato and Yugao who served under him repeatedly. When protecting Sasuke in the hospital, he was able to hand pick several ANBU to protect him. He was also a squad leader. Ninja Stats Shouldnt we add the Ninja Stats from the Databooks since this is information about the person?--Deathreaper 18:14,1 September 2009 :Already talked about this with Dantman and he gave me an explanation which I did not understand :), but apparently it will be done in the future. - MadaraU (talk) 07:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::"Future" equaling "When Character infoboxes are done (which won't be till after Jutsu infoboxes), and I don't feel too lazy to do this.", the intent is to write up something (probably js) that'll draw the stats graphics out, rather than maintain a huge pile of ugly image scans that can easily be replaced by free images. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 2, 2009 @ 17:18 (UTC) I think it should be mentioned in Kakashi Gaiden section that he was 13 when he became a jonin. spinning sharingan in the third movie of naruto didnt kakashi sharingan spin and maid that gard let him in? Is that a new version of the sharingan that makes pepole do stuff.